who's that guy?
by taznatz
Summary: *Jellal was pissed by Gray's noise. Punishment awaits!*


-Who's that guy?-

The fight between the Oracion Seis and fairy Tail has ended. Many Fairy Tail wizards were wounded, some were seriously injured, and some were even went missing. It was a tragic fight. Oracion Seis is too strong to fight against Fairy Tail wizards, but in the end Fairy Tail won the fight.

Gray was looking for his friend Lyon who went missing. He searched every single place in the forest. He was too worried that Lyon was missing. Gray will find him whatever it takes.

"Lyon! Lyon! Lyon where are you?" Gray was shouting repeatedly.

Gray was searching Lyon the whole afternoon and was still not able to find him. His voice was already hoarse and his feet were already tired from walking. It was such a tiring day for Gray.

* * *

Jellal was sitting inside the cave in the forest. He was resting the whole afternoon to regain his lost strength. The place was so peaceful until he heard someone shouting. He got irritated on why such a peaceful place, there's someone making noise. The noise was becoming closer and closer.

* * *

Though the night drew nearer, Gray didn't loose hope on finding his friend. He was still searching for Lyon in every place in the forest. Not long enough, he saw a cave. It was just a small cave, enough for twenty persons to fit in. There he saw a guy which he knew was Jellal. His eyes grew wider upon seeing Jellal coated with black aura.

"Jellal! Hey, calm down!" Gray hysterically let Jellal be in his calm self.

"Who are you? how could you be so noisy?" Jellal bursted in anger.

"You pissed me off!" Jellal added as he clenched his fist.

Silence

Jellal suddenly became calm. The black aura awhile ago suddenly vanished. He was stiff for a moment.

"oh my, who's this guy? Why is he naked? Why is my heart beast so fast? What is with him? Why am I like this?" Jellal thought for a moment, hiding his red face.

Gray was totally shocked on why the black aura was gone for an instant.

"Are you ok, Jellal?" Gray worriedly asked.

"How can I be ok when you disturbed my peaceful rest?" instead of anger, Jellal felt calm.

Silence

"Since you disturbed me, I'll give you a punishment." Jellal continued.

"Huh?!" Gray was puzzled, he was now stiff at that moment.

Jellal then used magic to mesmerize Gray. He was really astounded by Gray's beauty especially with his naked body, that's why he was tempted to use magic to lure Gray.

Gray was now obedient as a dog. He was now mesmerized by the beauty Jellal had. He touched Jellal's gentle face as he drew his lips towards Jellal's lips. It was a chaste kiss yet with passion. Jellal's hand drew up towards Gray's body, touching every muscles Gray has.

Gray felt Jellal's hand on his own. It was a warm gentle hand and he likes it. The kiss that they had became deeper and deeper. Lips parted as they gasped for air. Gray brought Jellal towards the inner part of the cave, he then slowly undressed Jellal as he laid him on the ground. Their naked bodies were now exposed to one another.

Gray kissed Jellal ones again as he begun touching Jellal's hardcore. They were both hard.

"I'm going in." Gray said almost in a whisper.

Jellal moaned in pain and in pleasure. It was a sensation that he undeniably can't let go. Their rhythm were becoming faster as Jellal begging for more. Gray goes deeper and deeper as Jellal moaned even louder. Their voices echoed through the cave yet they don't care.

They were in the verge of precum, Gray goes even faster and faster as they panted in satisfaction. They were both out of breath and their throat runs dry. Gray laid beside Jellal to rest. Tired bust satisfied.

As they got their strengths back, they both stood up and regain their composure.

"Just consider this as a one night stand." Gray said as he looked straight to Jellal's eyes.

Jellal just nodded.

It was already dark when they both parted ways. It was a wonderful and memorable night they ever had but is a mistake to be repeated. Searching for Lyon could wait but lust can't.

End

* * *

A/N:

nyahaha! it's my second time to write like this,

but i don't know if it works for me..

reviews are highly appreciated for me to improve more :D

thankz!


End file.
